Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (Morton and Mix)
Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (Morton and Mix) is an episode where Morton and Mix are shown playing a horror game called Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Transcript Beginning (the episode begins with Morton and Mix watching the introduction scene) Male voice: There's no doubting what you achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state of the art. There are just certain... design choices that were made for these robots... that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some lights on those. *his voice became deeper* She can dance... she can sing... she's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her finger tips... she can take songs requests... she can even dispense ice cream. *his voice became normal* With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we are curious about, Mr. Afton. (the opening scene becomes black and epic music plays) Morton: Mr. Afton?? (the scene cuts to the game) Morton: Hello everybody, my name is Morton and this is my friend, Mix. Mix: *waves at camera* Morton: And welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's. Now, this is Sister Location. Which means we're not in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and the introduction was very interesting because we just introduced two new characters that we've never heard before. I can assume that the first guy wasn't the phone guy, and the other guy, Mr. Afton, seems to be the designer of these animatronics. So honestly, who knows! I'm gonna stop theorizing and assuming anything about this game, and we're gonna get ready into the meat of this story right now. *clicks "New Game"* So yeah, uh-I'm little bit scared but, uh, I'm trying to be a tough guy and- Little girl voice: Daddy, why won't you let me play with her? (garbled noises. The game begins where the player (Morton and Mix) is on the elevator) Morton: Did you hear words there, Mix? Mix: *speaks with signal hands* Robotic male voice: Welcome to the first day to your exciting new career! Morton: Hi! Robotic male voice: '''Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad at "Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins", or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. (Morton clicks randomly on the game screen) I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System, but you can call me Hand Unit. '''Morton: *whispers* Hand Unit? Hand Unit: '''Your new career promises challenge intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. (a keypad appears in front of the player) '''Morton: Jesus. Hand Unit: Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. Morton: Oh, okay! Hand Unit: '''This cannot be changed later, so please be careful! '''Morton: Wait, is my name Mike? Do I have enter that name? I mean-okay, wait a minute. Mike, as in Mike Schmidt?! Because Mike Schmidt was the first guy from the first Five Nights at Freddy's and I'm not 100% sure that was that... I dunno if I can hit this. HE-BEHP! *clicks letter M on the keypad* I think I got it! M, O-Beeh! *clicks letter O twice on the keypad* No, no... Oh... where's "R"-I can't read this-HA! *clicks letter R on the keypad* Ahhh... HA! *clicks letter O twice on the keypad* Aw, shit. Hand Unit: It seems that you had some trouble with keypad. Morton: No. Hand Unit: '''I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you, one moment. Welcome- *the words on the keypad appears as "Eggs Benedict"* -"Eggs Benedict". (the keypad goes down) '''Mix: *laughs a lot* Morton: W-what the? I-I'm not-I'm not-I'm not Eggs Cumberbatch! I'm me! I'm Morton! Thanks for... entering my name correctly- (loud beep) Morton: ...Oh jesus. Coming soon ;) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall Category:Under Construction Category:Irregular Episodes